As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A computer system or information handling system will typically include a power supply that is coupled to the alternating current power input of the computer system. The power supply converts the alternating current input to one or more direct current voltages that are delivered to the components of the computer system, including the processor of the computer system. Power supplies are designed to tolerate some degree of input power abnormalities at a rated load, an irregularity in the input power supply may cause the regulated output of the power supply to fall below an established threshold level. When this situation occurs, a power-good signal in the computer system is deasserted, causing the computer system to immediately reset.